


Nightmares

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Scarlet Spider & Otto Octavius [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Nightmares are just a regular thing for Ben aka Scarlet Spider, however this time he's got his own big bad Otto Octavius to scare them away.
Relationships: Scarlet spider/otto Octavius
Series: Scarlet Spider & Otto Octavius [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185278
Kudos: 2





	Nightmares

"No!!!".

Scarlet Spider sat up his chest heaving a panicked look crossing the male's face, taking a couple deep breaths Ben closed his eyes scrubbing a hand over his face shuddering. Blinking a couple times wearily he laid back down head against the Pillow.

The room was darkened all but one center which Octavius was working on his latest project. Or he had been.

Ben jolted feeling a large hand gently cupping his face thumb brushing agains't his cheek. You could see Octavius's frame outlined in the light. Kneeling down he tilted Ben's face to meet his gaze.

"Nightmare?". Octavius's soft tone soothing to Ben's pounding ears. 

"Yeah". Ben nodded lips twitching slightly "just abit I will be ok. I am used to it".

"Typically it can help one's nightmares if you talk about it". Octavius ran his fingers through Ben's hair who let out a content sigh. "I am here if you need someone to vent to".

The offer seemed foreign to Octavius if it wasn't for the fact they have been dating for the past few weeks, Ben reached up cupping Octavius's cheek who leaned into the hand shoulders relaxing nuzzling into the touch.

"Thanks Octavius but I am OK. As long as your here I know that I am safe".

Octavius's lips twitched at the answer prompting him to gently sit Ben up, putting himself behind the younger male. Before pulling Ben agains't his muscular chest. His arms reached up pulling a blanket from across rhe room gently laying it ontop of his partner.

"Mmm". Ben hummed in contentment curling agains't Octavius whose large arms came to wrap around him. The Villain kept a hold of the male maneuvering himself down until he laid flat on the bed. Ben curled up on his chest.

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, Octavius wrapped his actual arm and his tentacles around the drifting Ben like a cocoon.

But not before reaching one arm out turning thr light off on the other side of the room.

The only light that could be seen now was the moonlight coming in from one of the windows.

"Love you". Ben stated yawning burying his face into Octavius's muscular arm. A soft chuckle coming from the larger male.

"Love you to now rest. If you have another nightmare wake me up. I am not going anywhere".

Ben nodded unconsciously drifting to sleep, soon following suit. Octavius rested his head on top of Ben's.

And was soon lost to the world.


End file.
